Stolen
by MasterZutaraFan
Summary: She was stolen from her friends. She was stolen from happiness. She was stolen away from her world. His heart was stolen by death. His freedom was stolen by Aizen. What will happen if they come together? Would they gain something new or lose even more?
1. Welcome Home

**A/N: **Heeeey everyone! This is my first story on this site! I hope you guys like it! Please tell if you do or don't! M'kay? I know this first chapter is short, but it will get longer when the story progresses. Enjoy! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Bleach owns me xD

* * *

Her hair was dancing behind her happily, but her face didn't complement her vibrant carroty locks. Her eyes, the color of stone, focused on the blinding white floor. She was contemplating why she had come into the pallid castle, into the stark deserts, away from her precious friends. Her thoughts meandered to the orange haired shinigami, whose brown eyes were the only thing that stuck into her hyperactive mind. He was pure and sweet and everything that she ever wanted. She loved him. A hesitant smile slyly crawled onto her peach face followed by a meek blush.

Her thought was deferred by a dominant cold hand; the hand of Aizen Sosuke. Suddenly her head, especially the back of her neck, was engulfed in pins and needles and a black spot poured into her vision. Her eyes shot to the ceiling, which was no different from the beak floor. A stinging liquid was sliding down her cheek. _Why was he so cold? Why was he doing this to me? Why? Why? Why?_

"Orihime," The deep voice echoed with immense power, "Welcome home. Welcome to Hueco Mundo." A smug smile dug into his face. Orihime could feel ten other eyes stabbing right at her heart. She was beside a long elegant table with ten monsters sitting comfortably around it, hungry soul-eating monsters. Another tear sprinkled down her face, suddenly wiped away from the same cold hands and practically choked her.

"Why are you crying? Are you that weak? That vulnerable? Don't let my actions be in vain. Remember why I brought you here." the voice echoed again, "If you are going to stay, you have to be stronger than that. Leave." The grey eyes widened. "You will return back into your room. One of my espada will escort you and bring you dinner. "

And with that, pasty colored hands grabbed her and pulled her away involuntarily. Orihime continued to look down at her feet as she was briskly taken away from the grand room. The plain door was erupted open, letting the room whitened by the bright lights. The pale espada pushed her shoulder spontaneously, causing her to trip into her room. Every movement he made was precise and only occurred when that green eyed espada earned something. This time was only to see the sun kissed headed girl fall. _Am I that weak?_

"Compared to us espada, it is undeniable." The grass color in his eyes never changed from the blank stare that he gave her. _Was I thinking out loud?_

"Yes. Now eat, woman." The espada replied with a silver plate in his hand. _I guess I was._ The contents didn't look appetizing. No steam escaped to say that it was fresh. No color existed, even in the food.

"I'm not hungry." Orihime silently said. Her eyes were still glued on white floorboards.

"It is not an option. You have no right to decide. Now, eat." The espada repeated, dropping the plate where her eyes never eluded. Unbelievably, not a single shred of whatever her dinner was fled the dish. Orihime couldn't see food just be thrown to the floor, even if it wasn't relished by red bean paste. As she kneeled down to pick the large silver saucer, she felt as if a rock hit her on the side of her hip. Soft peach hands immediately sprung to the shooting pain. _Why was everyone hurting me?_

"Why does Aizen want you?" the espada asked himself out loud before sighing, "I can never find the answer. Woman, get up before I make you."

Orihime's body was not responding. Her mind screamed, but her body was too lethargic. She didn't want to be hurt, especially since Azien took away her blue hairpins away. Get up! Get up! She lifted up her head, hoping that the emerald eyed hollow before her would sympathize…but never did.

"Why did Aizen-sama create you?" She replied with a question. Then, she found her fingers holding a forkful of the grey mush and placed it gracefully in her mouth.

"I'll be back within an hour" and he turned his heel and fastened the door, leaving the room in a moment of darkness. Orihime got up from the floor and sat on her bed while continuing to eat the horrid substance that the espada called food. The only thing that reminded her of home was the glowing moon. Orihime stared at it with all its glory before returning to her thoughts to her brown-eyed, orange haired hero.

* * *

What do you think? Good/bad/cookies xD


	2. Desserts and Tears

**A/N:** Heeeey guys! Thanks so much for the hits and thanks so much for your critiques, Ulquiorra. They help…a lot. And thanks for the reminder. Enjooooy! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo does. I do however own fanart xD

* * *

Orihime's body twisted and turned as the night progressed. Images of her beloved Ichigo were haunting her dreams. She saw Ichigo smiling, Ichigo determined, Ichigo tired, Ichigo annoyed, Ichigo sincere. The last image made her uneasy as beams of sweat dripped down the side of her forehead. Ichigo was bleeding. There was a subtle laugh that only grew and grew until the ash-colored princess woke up. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and her hands leaked blood from squeezing them violently. Orihime turned to the ordinary crescent moon. _It was only a nightmare. _Her head tilted toward the door and was surprised to see it slightly ajar. _Didn't that Espada lock it? _

Orihime swung her legs to the side of the bed and walked up to the colorless door. She peaked out into the hallway. The starkness was overwhelming and left an empty feeling in her heart that only deepened by each passing breath. Orihime swiftly turned around and closed the door behind her. She scanned the room until her eyes delayed to the corner of her room. His mask covered half of his pallid face as brilliant permanent green tears fell down his cheeks.

"Where you there the whole time?" she asked the Espada, the same Espada that took her to her room, the same Espada that took her away from Ichigo.

"Only for a short portion of time. You were stirring in your slumber. I wanted to see if everything was alright." He answered in a feigned tone, "But seeing that you are unharmed. There is no reason for me to stay. Aizen-sama has appointed me to take care of you so expect me to come later on with your breakfast."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you to treat me like a baby." Orihime responded sternly. Her arms hung around her waist as her lips began to pout. Her hair floated around her as she showed the captor her back. Orange locks fell on her face. "What you can do for me is bring back my hairpins." She said while putting a few stands behind her ear.

"I'm not here to cater very single need. I will only see that you are healthy enough to fulfill whatever Aizen-sama requests you to do." The cold arrancar said close to a whisper, "Azien-sama has a reason for keeping your hairclips. He doesn't want you to escape. You haven't yet earned all of his trust."

"I just thought that you could at least do me a nice favor." Orihime replied, "Can you at least find something that will keep my hair in place?" Nervous fingers again pulled strands of hair away.

"No. Go back to bed, woman." The arrancar said, pushing Orihime aside so he can proceed through the door. His long cream colored coat got caught, preventing him to escape the princess' room.

"Could you just stay a little longer?" Orihime asked, "I had a nightmare."

"No. Go to bed, woman." He repeated and left Orihime alone in her room once again. She wanted him to stay. For some odd reason, she felt comfortable around him. She had no clue why. He's so bitter.

"What's your name?" Orihime asked into the halls.

"Ulquiorra." He answered before suddenly disappearing.

_Ulquiorra. What a pretty name._ Orihime decided to climb back into bed and shut her eyes.

* * *

"What do you do for fun around here?" the busty teenager asked her captor cheerfully, "This place is so bland. If only I had tubs of paint. Then I could just splatter it everywhere! It would be so much fun!"

"Fun? Fun sounds so petty. It's none of your business of how I spend my time." Ulquiorra asked with a tray in his hands, "Here. Eat." Surprisingly the food had vibrant colors.

"Sushi?" Orihime asked. She leaned toward the Espada to stare at the glistening silver plate. Indeed it was sushi. The red fish was wrapped neatly around sweet rice and dark green seaweed. The green were two shades deeper than Ulquiorra's eyes. The red reminded her of her uniform. She missed school so much. _I wonder what class work I need to make up when all of this is over. _

"Yes. Do you not prefer it? Would you rather have the _other_ option?" The arrancar asked. Orihime gritted her teeth, thinking how awful the grey mush was.

"No it's fine. Sushi is fine!" The redhead teenager said waving her hands in front of her.

Ulquiorra dumped the plate on the crystal table five feet away from her table. He walked toward the door, but only remained on the threshold with his hands deep in his pockets. Orihime took her seat and vigorously ate every piece of fish within minutes. Ulquiorra only gaped at what he just witnessed but somehow remained the perfect static statuette.

"You eat more than Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stated. Orihime suddenly stopped chewing and immediately turned the color of a rose. Ulquiorra noticed this and looked around to say something, anything that would make her face the color of a peach again, although he did enjoy making her into a bright cherry.

"But that's good. You're still young. You need your nutrients. I thought I wouldn't need to resort to this. Would you like dessert? " He asked in a nonchalant voice. Orihime still remained ruby red, speechless, but managed a slight nod of the head. Ulquiorra disappeared out of the room and returned back in a matter of seconds. He held a small plastic container. Inside held something familiar…

"A donut?" Orihime asked quietly before she released the fruity pastry out of its confinement.

"Why do you find the need to ask the obvious?" Ulquiorra sighed as she pulled out the donut and popped it in her jubilant mouth.

Orihime was so happy that she had something sweet. The sushi was nice, but the donut made everything so much better. As she closed her beautiful grey eyes, she could almost see her favorite donut shop back home. Tasuki would chide her for blowing her lunch money for the week just on the warm pastries with holes. When she got to the center, she opened her eyes again, surprised on what she found.

"Strawberry?" Orihime mentally asked herself. _Strawberry. Kurosaki-kun. _She could feel tears cascade her flawless cheeks.

"What's wrong now? It isn't poisoned." Ulquiorra insisted.

"The jelly…" Orihime trailed off before looking down just like her first night at Hueco Mundo.

"What is it? Do you hate strawberry?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No. I love it…it's just that..." Orihime scolded herself her crying in front of her captor. _Why was I so emotional?_ "Kurosaki-kun. I…I…miss him."

"Foolishness." The pale Espada replied, "That part of you is gone now. You serve Aizen-sama now. Kurosaki Ichigo is not here to save you. You can't always be the damsel in distress."

The words struck her like a brick wall and the only thing that was left to do was to crumble down. Tears rolled down faster than before. She wiped the apples of her cheeks only to find more in her sockets.

"You should forget about him. I'll be back with dinner later." Ulquiorra said, taking the plate and plastic container with him. He locked to door knowing that she would weep more before taking a nap…and she did. He lingered behind the door, hearing her loud moans and sniffs. He then began to feel something indescribable. _What is it? _He sighed before walking into Aizen's thrown room for his weekly report.


	3. Plans

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the hits, favorites, and comments guys! YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…I own hairclips, but they are not blue stars xD

_One week later…_

Ulquiorra walked into the snow colored room. The moonlight poured into the room, giving it a soft blue atmosphere. His other "brothers and sister" sat around the grand oval table. He took his regular seat across from Grimmjow, the sexta Espada. Noitora stared at Ulquiorra with his insane eye.

"What is it, Noitora?" Ulquiorra asked in a stoic voice.

"How's Pet-sama? Getting hotter by the second. She looks sexy in her new outfit, don't ya think?" Noitora asked with lust clouding his voice and eyes.

"Disgusting. The woman is healthy. I'm only concerned if she's breathing or not." Ulquiorra deadpanned.

"Well that doesn't explain why you went to the Material world for frigging sushi and donuts!" Grimmjow commented. He lips formed a wicked grin.

"That doesn't concern either of you." Ulquiorra flatly said. He didn't know why he went to get human food himself. There was something about _that_ woman that captivated him. She made his palms moist and slippery with sweat. And when he saw her in the arrancar outfit, he wanted to say how beautiful she was. When time passed, he realized that he just mentally gave her the compliment for no thanks even formed from her cheery blossom lips. Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Hello my children, hello my Espada." The browned-haired former captain greeted as he, Tousen, and Gin took their seats.

"As you can see, Barragan is not here." The shinigami stated, causing the nine Espada to turn their head in the empty seat, "Your brother peacefully passed away from an unknown illness that even made Szayel speechless. Although this is a time for mourning, it is also a time for celebration. All of you, except for my Primera Espada Stark, will be ranked one position higher and will be assigned to new quarters. The effect will not take place for another month or two even though you will be treated as your new rank. The reason for this is because I would like Inoue Orihime to be our tenth Esapda."

The room was filled with glee and frustration.

"Yes! Finally! I'm going to be the new Cuarto Espada!" ringed out Noitora.

"But that girl isn't even a hollow, Aizen-sama. How are you going to do this? Are you going to puncher that Inoue girl until she becomes a hollow?" asked Aporro.

"Whatever. I hope you didn't trash up your room-I mean _my_ room too much, Noitora." Grimmjow muttered.

"I will not answer any questions until the time comes. I would like to see my new Tercero Espada alone. The rest of you are dismissed." Azien said with self satisfaction in his tone. He laid his hand on his face as his arm rested on the arm of his chair. The eight Espada filed out of the moonlit room until it was only Azien and Ulquiorra in the room.

"Do you like the little surprise, Tercero Espada?" The sinister grin only grew with every word the shinigami said.

"It is most unexpected, Azien-sama. But what about the girl? Aporro is right. Inoue Orihime is merely a human with gifted abilities." Ulquiorra stated with slight concern.

"Gin has already agreed with driving a hole in her chest. I will have Aporro formulate a new chemical so that she will retain all of the memories of her former life. What is the problem? She will have even more powers and we will be unstoppable as rulers of _all _worlds." Aizen suggested. His hand seemed to be glued to his face.

"There is no problem, Azien-sama." Ulquiorra agreed as abhorrence dripped his lips.

"Good. So how is our princess?" Azien asked, finally lifting his hand and running it through his chocolate hair.

"She is doing well. Will she know of this process of hollowification before it begins?" Ulquiorra answered with a question. He couldn't let Orihime be stuck in this world that even _he_ dreaded.

"It depends on how she is doing here in a month and if her friends will come to rescue her." Aizen answered, "I would like you to spend more time with Orihime. She needs a friend. If she makes at least one friend, maybe she would agree to this whole turning-into-a-hollow-to-protect-her-friends plan. Agree?"

"Hai." Ulquiorra agreed with his fists smothering in the depths of his pockets.

"You make me very happy, Ulquiorra. You are dismissed and don't forget to bring Orihime her dinner." Aizen commended. Ulquiorra spun his heel and with a flick of his wrist, the luxurious white door opened.

Ulquiorra stormed through the bleak halls unconcerned with people who merely stared at him. The tails of his coat skipped behind him. He opened the door of familiarity. His emerald bed was in the corner of his room. Thick white bookshelves claimed the marble walls. A fairly large window that revealed the glowing silver queen, hung high on the ceiling. There was a masked object just about the center of the room. Ulquiorra tucked his hand underneath the cloth that hid the object. He swiftly uncovered his hobby, his escape. He ran his fingers through each black and white key, making angelic sounds. He sat on the marble chair next to his marble piano.

Ghastly grey fingers began to fly across the board. Black fingernails seemed to blur from the speed of which his hands were moving. After a few minutes, Ulquiorra seemed to relax and momentarily forget what his cruel creator was planning. His bright green eyes slowly began to shut to the calmness of the room. He suddenly heard his door squeak open and a light gasp escape a female's voice, but it wasn't any ordinary female.

"I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra-san!" Orihime squealed before turning around.

"Woman, come back!" Ulquiorra commanded. Her fiery hair returned back into the room, "Come sit with me."


	4. Knock! Knock!

**A/N: **Heeeey there! Here the next installation to "Stolen". Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks so much for ALL of the hits, visits, favorites, and watches! Oooo! BTW onna=woman!!!

"Come sit with me, woman."

Orihime was dazed as she reentered the room. His request seemed more like a command.

"I'm so sorry Ulquiorra-san. You-you left my door unlocked and I-I-I decided that it would be nice if I got out." Orihime staggered.

Her fingers nervously played with the hem of her white dress, but Ulquiorra seemed to have ignored her apology for the sweet sound of the piano began to surround her. Orihime, who thought that her captor was nothing but a monster who only took pleasure in things that brought pain, had an incredulous look because he was showing a softer side. Before approaching him, she decided to scan the room and closed the door behind her. The room seemed cozy and a surprising sense of warmth hugged her as Orihime began to walk toward the marble white grand piano that resided in the center of the room.

Ulquiorra seemed so concentrated to his tunes that he didn't even notice that the orange-haired woman sat beside him, her existence contributing to the warmth of the room. Orihime played with the wavy ends of her fiery locks as Ulquiorra continued with his song. She looked at him with soft silvery eyes and found that his was filled with tranquility. As she stared at the long colorless bony fingers stilling at the deepest octave, she brought her own fingers to the second highest octave and mimicked the melody.

Orihime gave an innocent giggle as she tilted her head to Ulquiorra's direction. Her eyes were lightly shut and a small blush crept onto her flawless peach face, but continued to play along to Ulquiorra's familiar song. Ulquiorra only glanced at her, ignoring her blush. He needed to go to another octave, but the woman was currently occupying the keys. With deft movements, Ulquiorra lean arms slithered underneath Orihime's arms and pressed on the keys that he desired. Orihime's hands instinctively removed itself from the piano. She swung her arm to give Ulquiorra more room.

"Show off." She muttered under her breath. After a short minute, Ulquiorra was finished with his song. His spine sunk down as the final notes drifted into space. Orihime gave a lively clap and smiled blissfully at the vibrant-eyed Espada.

"That was wonderful, Ulquiorra-san." Orihime said. Ulquiorra didn't turn to her direction for a moment. Pregnant seconds passed before Ulquiorra faced his prisoner.

"Thank you, Inoue Orihime. You also played rather…nicely." He wasn't finding the correct word to describe the not-so-deft pianist. He wanted to rave on how he played much better, but for some odd reason, didn't bring himself to do it.

"Thanks. How long have you playing the piano?" Orihime asked. They were facing each other, engaging in their conversation.

"Not very long to be honest. Maybe a month, but I have a feeling that I was a pianist when I was human." Ulquiorra informed.

"That's neat. I'm sorry that I intruded earlier." Orihime apologized again.

"It's fine, onna. It's more of my fault to leave your door unlocked. Hopefully Aizen-sama does not find out." Ulquiorra replied. He closed the piano and placed his elbow on the marble, giving a sign of comfort because he was, just talking to her in his room. Orihime gave a relieved sigh and scanned the room again until her grey pools stayed to the ceiling.

"I wished I had a window on the ceiling. You have a beautiful view of the moon." Orihime admitted, "I only have a little window that barred, but yours is glass. Well… I'm jealous."

"It won't be my room for much longer." Ulquiorra replied.

"Hmm? Why?" Orihime asked.

"All of the Espada are going to be ranked one position higher due to an unexpected death of the second Espada." Ulquiorra informed.

"What rank are going to be now?" Orihime asked with curiosity. Ulquiorra sighed before unzipping his white jacket. He peered at the teenager and saw yet another blush consuming the apples of her cheeks. _Why is she getting so red? Humans…_ He briskly took of his jacket, revealing the gothic number four tattooed on his breast. He looked up to the human again and saw her swimming swirls of grey widen in awe.

"I had no clue your ranking was so high. And now…the third strongest Espada. That's kinda intimidating." Orihime giggled to herself.

"Would you like to go on the roof?" Ulquiorra offered without even having the thought premeditated in his mind. He didn't want to continue on with the subject, especially if Aizen wanted her as an Espada in his master plan.

"I would love to." Orihime responded, "I hope you have a ladder." Ulquiorra's window was probably twenty feet above them.

"I don't." Ulquiorra answered as he zipped up his jacket, finally ceasing the blush written on Inoue's face. _What I am thinking? I shouldn't have offered to this trash…wait is she trash? Of course! But…she's not! She's… she's _Ulquiorra stopped his mind from continuing, "We can use sonido."

"Well...alright." Orihime said. Ulquiorra held Orihime bridal style and with a blink of the eye, they were on the roof. Orihime still clung on her captor, who was unexpectedly warm, and gaped at the scenery before her. She was staring at the endless silky sea of sand. The dark sky was like a blanket that wrapped Hueco Mundo, protecting it from the material world and Soul Society. The silver goddess hung like an ornament in the thick blanket. Although it was bitterly cold, she didn't mind as long as she was close to Ulquiorra.

"Okay, now I'm officially jealous." Orihime giggled before Ulquiorra released her. She looked down to see Ulquiorra's room, a tad smaller now.

"I'm glad that you find it to your liking." Ulquiorra replied.

"I hope this glass doesn't break." Orihime announced cautiously.

"It won't. You can jump on it to end your worries." Ulquiorra suggested.

With one sturdy jump, Orihime landed on the glass, but it wasn't a graceful landing. Ulquiorra heard a thump and then a crack. He looked down and mentally gave himself a face slap.

"How did you manage to do that?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime, who had heels, slipped on the clear boundary and her elbow landed on the center of the window, giving it an artistic spider web of cracks.

"See? You should have brought me my hairclips. Look! I have cut on my elbow now and look! I even have a hole in my uniform!" Orihime gestured Ulquiorra to look at her injured elbow, but refused.

"I've seen worse. Come with a slash on your body and then we'll talk about getting your hairpins back." Ulquiorra deadpanned.

"That's not fair. What happens if I take your sword away, hmmm?" Orihime was testing him.

"I'm not the prisoner here." Ulquiorra continued with his cold tone.

"Or are you? You're a prisoner to Aizen." Orihime suggested; her voice was wrapped with smug.

"I am not. How dare you question my loyalty to Aizen-sama? He gave me so many things, a new life without worry." Ulquiorra was now regretting ever taking her to the aerial utopia.

"But are you really free?" Orihime stopped, realizing what she just said, "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-san. I let my temper get in the way." Orihime was looking down, playing with her sun-kissed locks.

"Apology accepted. We should go. I have to take you to your room before anyone finds out that you disappeared." Ulquiora said. They could have sonido-ed to her room, but he rather walk her to the baths. That was where they sonido-ed.

"You have thirty minutes. If you are not done, I _will_ come in, dressed or not." Ulquiorra threatened before pushing the red head girl into the porcelain bathroom that was located in the hallway before her cell.

He stayed beyond the door, contemplating what the busty teenager said. "_But are you really free?" Of course! I am powerful, I'm the third Espada…but can I do whatever I want without fear…without worry? Stupid human and her babbling. _Ulquiorra wanted to be annoyed, but couldn't find himself a reason to be. He was a prisoner, despite all of the "glamorous" things that Aizen presented him. His freedom was stolen. He then thought of a time when he _was _free, but couldn't even think of a time.

"Wassup Cuarto?" Grimmjow greeted, stopping before the pale Espada.

"I'm not Cuarto anymore, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stultified.

"Of yeah! Muhahaha! I'm the Quinta Espada!" Grimmjow interjected. Ulquiorra decided to give himself another mental face slap.

"You're a genius." Ulquiorra said sarcastically.

"I know, right? So…what cha doin'?" Grimmjow asked with one electric blue eyebrow of eyebrows raised.

"The woman is taking a bath." Ulquiorra deadpanned.

"Hmm…did ya…take a peek?" Grimmjow asked, "If you won't then I will!"

"I will not have you do that. Aizen-sama-" but he was cutted off.

"Aizen-sama _nada. _ Live just a little, cry baby." Grimmjow jeered referring to the green tear marked embedded on Ulquiorra's face.

"Sorry to break it to you, but we are already dead thus we cannot live." Ulquiorra suggested.

"Ahhh! You and your logic, it really pisses me off." Grimmjow exclaimed.

"It's not logic. It's called common sense, which you do not possess, trash." Ulquiorra stated in a-matter-in-factly.

"I don't like your attitude. I'm leaving." And with that, the new Quinta Espada left Ulquiorra alone in the stark hallway. Ulquiorra could see the blue in Grimmjow's hair getting smaller and smaller. He sighed again. _A half hour passed already?_

Ulquiorra laid his hand on top of the knob and slowly turned it, hoping that the woman was in at the least, in a towel. When he opened the door, his worse fear was confirmed. Orihime was still in the tub, which was too small for her body and her soapy legs were hanging out at the end of the tub. Her only protection for her… goodies was the bundle of opaque suds that her shampoo and soap already created. Thank goodness that it was just enough to cover what was absolutely necessary. To say that her face was red was an understatement.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but gawk at the soapy teenager. His self restraint was quickly melting away. His black lips were slightly open with lust. But after ten seconds, he had a mental battle with himself. _Stop looking at her! She's trash! TRASH! TRAAAASSSSH! But but…her legs and her chest and…_This time Ulquiorra really had to give himself a physical face slap. He was feeling warm, no hot, and he could feel his face get unbearably humid.

Grimmjow was walking back in the hallway and surely he could NOT miss an opportunity like this!

"Whoa! Hey, cry baby, take a picture. It'll last longer!" Grimmjow jeered.

"GET OUT!" cried both Ulquiorra and Orihime.

"And close the door!" Orihime yelped. This was not her lucky day. She prayed that Noitora did not come in too.

"I'll do it!" Grimmjow offered. He walked into the bathroom and closed it shut so that he, Ulquiorra, and Orihime were in the confined space.

"NOT WILL YOU TWO IN IT!" Orihime yelled. Instantly, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sonido-ed their way out of the bathroom. 

"hahaha! That was a treat. See ya at dinner, Ulqui or are you going to spend more time with Soapy in there?" Grimmjow muffled through his laughter before leaving the hallway again. Ulquiorra, who still red as a tomato, was beyond annoyed and patiently waited for Orihime to come out. When she did, her hair was still wet, but at least she had clothes on.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Orihime asked fiercely.

"Come on, you need to come back to your room." Ulquiorra couldn't see her eye to eye, in fear of imagining her in a skimpy soap gown. Their walk was silent and to be honest, Ulquiorra was glad to finally be free from her. All of these new emotions were getting the best of him. He no longer could think straight. They finally approached their destination. Orihime opened her door and slowly walked in. She turned to face her guardian. They both didn't dare to pass the threshold of the door.

"I was going to say that I had a good time and that I wanted to do it again some other time, but after the little…incident, I can't really say that anymore." Orihime started. She again started to turn rosy pink, "But I did have fun. You're fun, Ulquiorra-san."

"Fun? Yes, I have the same sense. I have to go." Ulquiorra agreed. She looked into his green eyes and wished that he could stay for only a bit longer.

"See you at dinner?" She asked.

"As always."

"Bye"

"Good bye, Orihime-chan."

And with that he shut the door as the darkness swelled the room.

_Wait a sec, did he just call me Orihime-chan?_

**A/N: **Bwahahaha! Awkward, yes? Hahaha! I had so much fun writing this. PLEASE REVIEW and tell what I you like it! Flaming is even welcomed! GASP! xD


	5. The Burning Candle

A/N: No comments ;--; Its okay. Just as long people read my stuff, then I'm happy!

* * *

He thought a lot about what Orihime said. Her words kept replaying in his mind as if there was no other sound in the world. He concluded that no one could be freed. Everyone was just like each other, striving to survive, stumbling as they go. But Ulquiorra hasn't stumbled too far. He enjoys where he is now, bathed in the darkness of his room.

Ulquiorra enjoyed the darkness. It allowed him to contemplate about things, things that weren't trash or trivial, but on life and his future. He wanted to escape Aizen's reign and escape into eternal bliss. He wanted to lie on the sand, close his eyes, and never worry about a single thing. He wanted to be happy. But these were dreams and in the eyes of the white Espada, dreams never come true. They are the sand in your hand. Slowly, they all just fade away.

He didn't want to see Orihime when dinner came, but orders were orders. The last thing he wanted to hear was Aizen's disappointed comments. It made him feel like trash and he knew that he wasn't.

"I'm coming in, woman."

When he entered her room, the red head angel was sleeping soundly on her bed. The white sheets wrapped freely around her, giving the illusion of white wings of an angel. The flames of hair waved as Orihime's chest expand and contract. The image before the raven haired arrancar caused his chest to feel…odd, as if it was filled and empty at the same time. It felt fuzzy and made him feel uneasy. He wanted to wake her up, force her to eat, and go back to the comfort of his room, but the feeling in his chest begged him to stay and watch her as she slept. She reminded him of an old fairy tale that he heard Tousen tell Wonderwice. It was something about a beautiful princess who slept until her true love woke her up with a kiss. She was truly a sleeping beauty.

I sat on the floor, a few feet away from her bed, and against the wall. The shadows masked him so the only things visible from afar were his startling green eyes. He made a mental picture in his mind so he wouldn't forget before a click of the heel was made and he was taken by the brightness of the halls. He left her meal on the glass table with a cup of jasmine tea.

He came back a couple hours later only to find that the food was where he left it and the young girl still captivated by slumber. He picked up the small porcelain cup of tea. It was an oddly green color now that it was cold. It reminded him of his eyes. He glanced at the girl again before making his move beside her bed. Carefully as a mother is to her newborn child, he stroked her hair. The flames tickled his fingertips before control consumed him. He shouldn't been here. These weren't his order. Before Orihime could open her eyes to meet his, Ulquiorra's coat flapped in the quiet current and he was gone.

Orihime's grey eyes flickered open and looked around. She was alone and she didn't like it. She swung her legs until they touched the iciness of the unwelcoming floor. She was barefoot, which only made things worse. She saw her food laid out. She picked up chopsticks and allowed the pocket of rice enter her mouth.

_It's cold._

She glimpsed at the cup beside her dish. The unnatural green caught her eye; it reminded her of Ulquiorra. She embraced the tea, even if she gagged afterward.

* * *

"Wanna play a game?" Orihime asked as she finished her breakfast in the morning.

"What kind of game?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I called…'prizes'."

"I am not familiar. Elaborate."

"First, you have to agree to play and we have to go to the busiest hallway in all of Las Noches. Trust me. It'll be fun. You look like you need fun."

"I will not agree to such nonsense. Aizen-sama would not approve."

"Fine. We'll go the second busiest hallway. C'mon. I haven't played this game since I was with my best friend, Tatsuki. Please?"

"Fine."

"YAY! Thank you, Ulquiorra-san!"

* * *

"Okay…here are the rules." Orihime whispered to her captor. They were in a large hallway where servants frantically roamed to serve their masters. A fine red line broke the hallway in half, leaving two pathways in and out of the confined space.

"If someone walks down your path then you get to win a point and if someone walks down mine, then I get a point. The winner is the one who gets the highest points. You can win anything involving the other person, a punch, a hug, a erm…" Orihime continued with a blush, "kiss. Anything. We'll exchange prizes in my room. What would you like to win?"

"You say your desired prize first. Then I'll decide on this nonsense game. I have no idea how someone would find pleasure with this activity." Ulquiorra muttered. He really did find all of this ridiculous and child-like. He would make Orihime do something boring in exchange of this boredom.

"Er…I would like you to dance with me. One song. I haven't danced in a while. There must have been a dozen dances at my school since I left. Okay, now you go." Orihime concluded.

"You will listen to my thirty minute symphony." Ulquiorra simple stated. Orihime's brow arched a bit, but ignored how confident and permanent his voice sounded.

"Okay. It starts…now. Keep track and don't cheat." Orihime warned before a crowd of lowly hollows and arrancar decided to come their way.

"I won't stoop down to that level. One." Ulquiorra noted as a freakish arrancar ran across the prisoner and captor. His eyes glued on the path, but he was almost certain that he heard an irritated sigh come out of her pouty lips.

"Two." Orihime tantalizingly whispered.

"Five."

"Fifteen."

After about an hour of people buzzing by, Ulquiorra decided that it would be best if Orihime returned to her room before one of the Espada or Aizen catches them outside of her room. She enters her room silently and turns to see the Espada in front of her, who doesn't dare to enter her room as his hand rests on the frame of the door. An invisible border divides them as if they aren't allowed to be together and fate is trying to separate them. He represents death and yet he is basked in the light and she is the sun and resides in the darkness.

"So tell me." Orihime begins to break the spell of silence.

"Ninety –five." He says just above as whisper. He can hear a light giggle and he finds himself enjoying the sound.

"Looks like I beat you, Ulqui." Orihime replies, eyes shining like beach pebbles in the sun.

"Don't call me that ridiculous nickname, woman. I demand that you tell me your score." Ulquiorra says frigidly.

"One hundred. You owe me a dance. Don't be a sore loser, Ulquiorra." Orihime says before giggling again.

She grabs his wrists and pulls him to the core of her room. Orihime closes the door behind her until the light is no longer swirls in her domain. The light of the moon hangs on their bodies as Orihime hesitantly pulls herself closer to Ulquiorra. She lays both hands on his shoulders and sways to her humming. Her grey orbs stares into alluring greens. She takes a breath and smells the crisp winter that belongs to Ulquiorra.

He is paralyzed by her actions, by her ginger hands on his shoulders, and her striking grey eyes. His eyes fix themselves on her as he feels the full and empty fuzziness enter his body again. The feeling is stronger than the last time and feels content with her nearness. He suddenly becomes confused when she begins to sway her hips and feels the urge to rest his hands on them.

Then he hears the light chuckle again.

"Ulquiorra, you're a statue." Orihime laughs before she takes his hand and places it on her hip.

Her sways remain constant as she shifts her feet so the two circle around the room. Ulquiorra's eyes widen a fraction once he realizes where he hand is, but doesn't hesitate to position his other hand on her other hip. Ulquiorra feels his bitter stoic boundary melt away and pulls himself even closer to the ruby head princess. He reallocates his hand to the small of her back and feels the strands of hair tickle his black-nailed fingertips. She continues to stare into his eyes and suddenly feels herself become flush at the epiphany that they are incredibly close to each other. She parts her lips and shuts her eyes to just as fraction.

"Kiss me." Orihime whispers, unsure of the outcome or why even saying it. She sees his eyes widen; it was the first time she saw him show any emotion.

"I can't." He whispers back. If he had a heart, it would probably collapse at the number of beats in such a short amount of time.

"Don't be afraid." She opens her eyes slightly to soak in his reaction.

She leans forward until their lips are merely centimeters apart. He can taste her breath and innocence. He is waiting just as she is waiting for the next step. The swaying stops as Ulquiorra finally decides to close the space between them. Their lips collide like two hands folding in one another. Light smashes into dark, the angel crashes into the devil. Time is endless like a river.

Orihime breaks off the kiss, her lips still parted and her eyes still slightly closed, but Ulquiorra pulls her to another kiss, more passionate this time. He asks for entry to her mouth and Orihime willingly allows the Espada to deepen the kiss. Her hand moves to his face and trails the emerald tears as she moans in his mouth. His taste is intoxicating.

This time Ulquiorra pulls away and removes his hand off of her, then placing them in the depths of his pockets.

"I have to go, Orihime." He whispers, keeping the pleasurable acts a secret. She understandingly nods as he walks out and the light of the hallway takes him away before the darkness swells up again. Orihime decides to sit on her snow white couch and wonders if what she is doing is right and if she still loves her Shinigami white knight.

* * *

"Welcome, Espada!" The aspiring god exclaims as the room is consumed by once living beings.

Ulquiorra sits where he usually does and waits for commands. He can't help but feel shaken up physically and mentally. A candle just ignited in Orihime's room. He fears it growing uncontrollably if the passion continues, but also fears if he blows it out, then he is hurting Orihime. It's a small flame and should be blown away before the warmth devours everything.

"I have unfortunate news, but first, how about a cup of tea?" The ex-captain asks his "children". Porcelain saucers and tiny glasses fly across table as servant quickly pour the deep green substance inside.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends have invaded Hueco Mundo." The ex-captain continues, "Do not underestimate their abilities. They and our Orihime have invaded Soul Society before. Do not panic, my Espada, as long as you side with me, we are invincible. Return to your quarters and you'll receive commands as Kurosaki advances toward us. Also, this hiccup is going to have a small impact in my plan. Expect new ranks by next week and a new Espada to match before Kurosaki comes our way."

"Aizen-sama, pardon my interruption." Ulquiorra begins, "but I think Inoue Orihime needs…more persuasion before these actions take place." Everything was going so fast. His head was beginning to spin.

"Are you questioning me, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked in his genuine fatherly voice. His chin rested on the palm of his hand.

"No, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra reluctantly stated.

"Then there is no reason or room for sudden concern. You are all dismissed." Aizen concluded.

All of the Espada began to file out of the majestic room. Ulquiorra stepped away from his siblings and started to walk into a deserted hallway. He needed a plan.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	6. The Unsuccessful Strawberry

**A/N: **OMGOMGOMG! xD Seriously, seven comments? You guys rock so hard. You guys all deserve pies! xD Without further ado, here is the sixth chapter of "Stolen." ENJOY!

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

Nothing was working. Every plan that formulated in the raven haired Espada's mind had a flaw. Ulquiorra wanted Orihime to be safe, to enjoy life and not share death. He wanted her to laugh and go to school, talk to her friends, fall in love, and have a family one day just like everyone else. Ulquiorra felt greedy to force Orihime to stay with him for eternity and would feel guilty if she became a hollow. _Think of a plan…think, think, think._

Aizen would surely find out if he takes Orihime back to Earth, even if she had her silver bracelet that only allowed arrancar to see where she was. And the worst of it, there was a time frame. He wanted forever. _Dammit Kurosaki, _Ulquiorra cursed to himself. Why did he have to come so soon? They were fools for even coming. Ulquiorra sighed out loud and found himself next to Orihime's room. How long did he pace so close to her?

"Yo! 'ello, third!" the lavender-haired, ever-grinning shinigami greeted.

"What is it, Gin-sama?" Ulquiorra asked as his thoughts were quickly deferred.

"Orihime-chan is needed in the throne room. Hailbel is getting her new tats…and then you are getting yours." Gin explained before leaving into the never ending hallway.

_So it's starting._

* * *

The throne room had the same moonlighted atmosphere, but the content seems out of order. The oval table was gone while three armchairs dwelled next to Aizen's throne. An arrancar sat on one of the armchairs with an ink pen in one hand while the other was finding something on the miniature metal table beside him. He wore only a white cloak with his white pants. The arrancar's mask covered his whole face and was oddly shaped into a star.

The arrancar waved to Ulquiorra and motioned Ulquiorra and Orihime toward him. Halibel as indifference as she always was, was already on the other armchair with her arms crossed right under her breasts. Her golden locks hung over her shoulder as her icy teal eyes gazed on Ulquiorra.

"Hello, brother. The prisoner is needed to reject our tattoos." Halibel nodded in Ulquiorra's direction. He responded with a nod.

"So, the third chair is for her?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Precisely. Mind standing?" Halibel asked tauntingly and revealed Orihime's hairpins from her clutched fist.

"Of course not, Sister." Ulquiorra replied and motioned Orihime to start.

Orihime was taken back by the gesture, but forced herself to sit beside the Espada and rapidly brought her beloved hairpins to her orange strands. Hailbel unzipped her high collared jacket to reveal her gothic three between her breasts. Orihime gaped at her number and wondered how strong she was. Orihime never saw any of the Espada fight, but heard that they possessed as much power as a captain.

"I reject." Orihime announced before the warm bronze light captivated the dark skinned Espada. Orihime gave a sigh of relief as the gothic lettering was slowly fading. She gave a faint smile to Ulquiorra before the tattoo had vanished completely.

"So she is of use." Halibel commented. She wiped her head toward her tattooist, "I'll have my tattoo on the same place.

The masked arrancer nodded as the pen stroked Hailbel's skin. She only gave a sigh before closing her eyes as though deep in thought and allowed the jet black ink to penetrate her flesh. The buzzing of the machine filled the air and gave chills down Orihime's back. She glanced to see Ulquiorra as his eyes met with her ingenuous grey orbs. His head jerked down as if to say that she did a good job. They continued to stare into each other's eyes searching for something. Orihime was searching for comfort as Ulquiorra was searching for a way for Orihime to get out of this Godforsaken place, away from his comrades and fellow monsters.

Suddenly the buzzing ceases and Orihime and Ulquiorra both turned to see Halibel, now raised from her chair, analyzing her official new rank. She nodded toward her tattooist and Ulquiorra before leaving the room soundlessly. Ulquiorra sat beside Orihime and elegantly removed his insipid jacket and tossed it over her chair.

"I reject." Orihime repeated. Ulquiorra was overtaken by the familiar shield. The arrancer nearby got up from his seat and announced that he needed to get more ink and would return in a few minutes, leaving Ulquiorra and Orihime alone in the impressive white room. Ulquiorra cleared his throat to break some of the silence.

"You can stop now, woman." Ulquiorra suggested. Orihime's face became flushed as she saw that his tattoo was gone and her shield was still up.

"Sorry." Orihime responded and the air swelled again by the moonlight.

"There is no reason to be." Ulquiorra said.

"Are you nervous?" Orihime asked, "Are you nervous about your new rank?"

"No. It is a privilege to be ranked so high…but you get me nervous, Inoue." Ulquiorra confessed and found his hand lying on top of hers. Orihime couldn't help but blush.

"Is it because we kissed?" Orihime asked, feeling uneasy, "I'm sorry that I asked y-"

"Why do you have to apologize too often? " Ulquiorra asked and with his other hand, stroked her silky orange hair behind her ears.

"I dunno." Orihime answered, blushing even more. Ulquiorra audibly gulped before tilting his face closer to her. He slowly closed his eyelids as his lips were drawing nearer to Orihime's.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime whispered, "what if we get caught?"

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, Orihime." Ulquiorra gasped, waiting for Orihime to close the burning space between them. Just then, the door swung open. Ulquiorra immediately stiffened his posture and reclined his neck to the back of his chair.

"Ulquiorra-san, the intruders have invaded the castle. You are to report to Aizen-sama after your session." A servant rang out before closing the door.

"I thought we had a week." Ulquiorra muttered before the tattooist came in to perform his task. He brought his thin pen to Ulquiorra's breast to reveal the inky substance.

"Stay in your room, Orihime. I'll try to be back shortly." Ulquiorra assured the horror stricken teenager. She nodded, fighting conflicting and confusing tears of the current news. He locked the door before entering the throne room. The oval table returned while few of the Espada sat in their chairs. Ulquiorra could sense multiple fluctuating spiritual pressures. _The intruders have decided to take matters in their own hands. _

* * *

"As you know, my Espada, Kurosaki and friends are on our premises. Grimmjow, Noitora, and Aporro have already engaged in battle." Aizen informed, his smile never wavering.

"Where is Kurosaki now, Azien-sama?" Ulquiorra asked fiercely.

"Grimmjow is currently taking care of him. Stark, Halibel, Ulquiorra, you three are to go with Tousen to battle the captains in town." Aizen declared.

"Where will you be, Azien-sama?" Yammy asked.

"That information will be classified. I need all of your reactions to be genuine when the time comes. This unexpected turn will benefit us, Yammy. Trust me." Aizen answered before leaving the room with a devilish smirk embedded on his fatherly face.

"Where's Gin-sama?" Ulquiorra asked as his comrades began to leave.

"He's following other orders." Stark informed, "I overheard Gin talk to Tousen. It was about the 'master plan'."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, knowing that it had to do with Orihime. He gave the room a double take to make sure that they were finally alone in the moonlighted span of space.

* * *

Orihime cried into her pillow. She was terribly confused and upset at herself for even having sudden romantic emotions toward Ulquiorra. And now, her white knight had come for her. What would she do? Just as she was thinking about him, she heard a car run into a wall, but of course it wasn't it car.

Orihime tired to open to the door to see where the source of the sound was coming from, forgetting that Ulquiorra locked the door.

"H-HELLO!" Orihime yelled nervously. She recognized the spiritual pressure, "KUROSAKI-KUN!"

As if on demand, her door blasted off, flying across her room and creating a crater on the other side. Orihime's grey eyes widen as she freely tell out all of her tears. In front of her was Ichigo, but he was alone. Orihime stormed her way to her knight and tightly wrapped her arms around him. Her tears were staining his black robes, but the strawberry man did not care. He lovingly returned to hug.

"Inoue, it's really you." Ichigo purred into her ear.

"Where's everyone else?" Orihime asked, finally letting go of him.

"Taking care of some trash outside. Let's get outta here before some jerks come." Ichigo insisted, "Hold tight."

Ichigo lifted up Orihime with both of his muscular, tired, and bloody arms to hold her bridal style. Orihime noted his harsh red marks.

"What happened to you, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked in a concern voice.

"Just had a little argument with Grimmjow. Don't worry, Inoue. I'm bustin' you outta here."

Orihime felt so secure in his arms as the two red headed teenagers buzzed through the many halls of Las Noches. All of the hallways seemed to blur into one white space from the speed that Ichigo decided to take. Orihime unconsciously peered behind the black robes to look for a certain piercing pair of green eyes, but couldn't find them. _Ulquiorra-san, where are you?_

Suddenly, the blurs began to become more limpid and soon after that, the halls could be seen again.

"What did we stop?" Orihime whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Someone is following us." Ichigo responded. His eyes narrowed as he looked around his surroundings. The silence made the air heavy with tension and made it harder to breathe. Ichigo slowly let his grasp of Orihime fall apart until she was on her feet again.

"What should we do?" Orihime whispered. She hands rested upon his broad shoulder as if it was some protection from the unknown lurker.

"Stay behind me and-"

"I'll protect you." A tall and slender figure approached the two teenagers. White gloves covered his lanky hands and his hollow mask captured his jaw loosely. His wavy shoulder- length brown hair hung softly behind his ears.

"Stark-san?" Orihime asked fearfully. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Hand her over, Kurosaki, and no one gets hurts. Damn, I was in a good nap too." Stark commented, his hand already reaching out.

"Never! I'm not going to lose her again!" Ichigo barked. He pulled Orihime closer to himself. With lighting fast reaction time, Ichigo flash stepped to another hallway. Grasping onto her small fragile hand, Ichigo and Orihime began running until a dark disturbance in the atmosphere hovered beside them. The space directly below Orihime violently ripped open, causing her to slip in the dark abyss.

"INOUE!" Ichigo screeched on the top oh his lungs, his hand still clinging onto her. Her name rang out into the white hall; each echo rang painfully in his ears.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said, panic evident in her voice.

"You didn't want to surrender her voluntarily, so how about I force you, 'Kurosaki-kun'." Stark suggested. He pulled out his zanpakuto, the sound so menacing that it carved shivers on Ichigo's spine.

"I'm still not giving her up! Cut me all you want, you bastard!" Ichigo growled. He pulled out his own sword with his other hand.

"I'm afraid that is unnecessary. Call me lazy, but I don't want to fight you. See you later Orihime-chan." Stark cooed before the sketchy black hole above Orihime closed shut and the only thing left in the room was the substitute shinigami.

"Inoue! NOOO!" Ichigo screamed, realizing that his friend was no longer holding his hand. Stark disappeared into his own warp and left not a single shred of evidence to where he was going.

* * *

"Hello Hime-chan!" his voice chirped into the dark room.

The room was so sinisterly dark that Orihime thought she was in a black hole. Only a single minuscule barred window hung on one wall. No room seemed to be in sight and only one figure stood before the young girl, who inspired fear that was consuming her by each shallow breathe.

"G-gi-Gin-san?" Orihime asked the darkness, but before she could mutter another work, Gin drove his arm into her neck. A hole was created, a hole of a hollow.

* * *

**A/N: **Whooo! The plot thickens! Please leave a review on the way out! And Happy Valentine's Day! 3 I feel bad for Orihime now. She lost her heart on Valentine's Day. T_T


	7. Good Luck Shinigami!

**A/N: **I feel so loved, guys! Thanks for all of your positive responses. They really drive me to write more!

* * *

Karakura Town was a fake to ensure that the citizens remained safe from the tainted claws of Aizen Sosukue's demonic plans. Soul Society's captains lined up to where Aizen's gargant screeched open to reveal himself, Tousen, and Gin.

"Our invasion of the human world commences now, captains." Aizen started running his cold hand through his rick dark hair, "Inoue Orihime is mine. She proves to be more of a tool than ever before. I won't let you take her. Stark, Halibel, Ulquiorra, take care of these shinigami."

Violently, three other gargants opened their monstrous mouths to dispose their contents. Stark and Halibel appeared with their fraccion, but the third gargant, Ulquiorra's gargant, remained empty.

"Tousen, where's Ulquiorra?" Aizen barked toward his comrade. His cool demeanor was slowly slipping away. All Tousen thought to do was shrug his shoulders. "No matter, go my Espada!"

"Hello Wonderboy." Halibel purred in his ear as she sonidoed behind Hitsugaya Toshiro. Immediately the shinigami prodigy spun his body around and with bone-chilling speed, Halibel and Toshiro's zanpauktos collided with one another.

"Watch out Toshiro!" Hinamori cried out from the nerve-racking sidelines. Everyone that surrounded her started to engage in battle with the white clothed fallen angels. As Hinamori scanned the battle ground, she peered at Aizen, who was unmovable and yet oddly possessed a familiar disposition, the one that he mimicked when he was in Soul Society. Her eyes widened at her sudden epiphany.

"Rangiku!" Hinamori said urgently, pulling the black robes of the busty lieutenant.

"Hitsugaya-chan will be alright." Rangiku immediately reassured, patting her on the head.

"It's not that! Rangiku, Azien is using his zanpaukto! It's not really him up there!" Momo screamed as if her life depended on it.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked as her eyebrows arced from the sudden revelation.

"I was fooled by it already! Please, believe me!" Momo pleaded. She could feel wet unexpected tears welt her cheeks.

"Oh course I believe in you. I wouldn't have doubted you for a second, but just to take sure let me test out the theory." Rangiku assured and waved her hand before she flashed step out of sight.

"Rangiku-chan?" the over cheery voice sung. Rangiku had her sword wrapped around his ivory skin.

* * *

"Gin…" Rangiku trailed off before she flicked her wrist, yet no crimson liquid flooded the air. She gasped at the sight.

_Are all of these guys fakes? What about the Espada?_

Tousen turned his head toward Rangiku. He flung his finger to his temple and muttered, "Aizen-sama, the first stage is complete." With that, Tousen unleashed his zanpaukto allowing a fine mist to dwell in the air. When the mist cleared, Gin and Aizen disappeared but the Espada and their fraccion still remained in battle.

"I'm impressed, but your side will never achieve victory as long as justice consumes Aizen-sama's reign." Tousen declared. With a flash step, he was in Rangiku's personal space and drawing his sword. A tight _cling _noised formed between the two as the new duel had begun.

* * *

Ulquiorra was sondio-ing from room to room to look for his precious treasure.

"_Gin is going to kill Orihime, Ulquiorra. I don't know where he will do it but if you leave now, maybe you can stop him. I'll try to cover you, but I won't guarantee anything." And with that, Stark nonchalantly walked away from the throne room, allowing no suspicion. _

He was sweating from the tension and failure of not finding Orihime in every room his vibrant eyes peered into. He was on a ladder to the sun, but with every step it seemed that he was taking three more steps back. Ulquiorra was getting frustrated with this fact until he finally reached his Sun. Gin shot the giant star and her shine had faded away just like the room that they were in.

She was laid on the room gently; her hair was disheveled and sickly wrapped around her body. A black hole neatly penetrated her delicate throat as he grey eyes were peacefully shut as if in slumber. Ulquiorra couldn't help but note the night he watched her sleep and now she was forever in a deep doze. She looked placid even in death.

He sunk his knees beside her and circled his bleak hands around his waist to embrace her. He held Orihime in disbelief and regret that he left her alone. If he known that the enemies had approached the sun-deprived castle today, he would've protected her more; he would have been her hero, her knight in shining armor. He failed his Sun and the fact corroded him like acid. What was he to do now? Aizen had more plans up his sleeve; Ulquiorra knew that.

Suddenly the wall next to the pair busted open crackling, debris misting the air. Ichigo and Ishida jumped into the room. Their pulses quickened and their eyes incredulous.

"What did you do, bastard!?" Ichigo screamed. He pulled out his sword threateningly.

"I-Inoue-san?" Ishida shuddered painfully as his eyes began to swell up and his hands instantly reaching out to _his _sun.

"I found her…like this. Please, take her body home. Bury it and give her a nice grave." Ulquiorra suggested, rising up and handed Orihime over in Ishida's arms.

"Is there any way to save her?" Ishida asked.

"We are not leaving until I _kill _the person who did this. It's all _your _fault! I knew that you took Inoue away!" Ichigo accusingly pointed his finger to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra turned his head to the wall and closed his eyes.

"Leave. Immediately." Ulquiorra demanded. His stoic attitude was coming back as he deadpanned the two protagonists.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Ichigo grumbled.

"You're fighting a losing battle. Aizen is currently recruiting Inoue Orihime as his Espada. Your side shall not interfere with Aizen-sama's cause. Leave now and prepare yourself for battle for the real Winter War." Ulquiorra ordered, "But maybe I can still save Orihime."

Ulquiorra turned his back to the two human teenagers, but just as Ulquiorra was going to perform sondio again, the lavender fox-haired leader appeared in front of the trio.

"Oi! What a pest you are Ulqui-kun. Why won't you be a good boy and wait until Aizen finishes his business?" Gin chirped.

"He is already has her?" Ulquiorra asked shocked before than anything.

"Er…sorta. You see Hime-chan's spirit is so pure that she is already in Soul Society. All of the captains are in Karakura Town so guess who else is in Soul Society?" Gin asked playfully.

Ulquiorra grimaced, "Aizen-sama."

* * *

The poorest level of Soul Society held a stank to it and the red headed girl couldn't help but scowl at her new surroundings. She didn't wear her tampered arrancar outfit anymore, but a raggedly dress that clung to her body in the right places.

She began to walk down the deserted ruined streets. People hid in their homes or in dark allies to protect themselves from their unprotected world. When the once living teenager spotted a puddle on the ground, she decided to look into it to see her reflection, but that was not the only thing that she saw.

"Why is it that a beautiful girl like you be so alone?" a deep alluring voice echoed. The young woman looked up to see who the voice belonged to and gasped at his next movement.

"Captains and Vice Captains of Soul Society, intruders of the Material World, Arrancar of Hueco Mundo," the aspiring god announced as visual screens appeared in the skies of the feign Karakura Town and throughout Los Noches. " I've come to say that I am in Soul Society, which appears to lie unprotected. I have all the souls that my heart so desires, but that wouldn't be as fun, right? But I have taken one soul, the soul of Inoue Orihime." Aizen continued. The screen split to Orihime in a dark room bounded by ropes and the chain of fate sticking out of her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear as the chain was eroding at an alarming speed.

"Good luck finding us at our new location, shinigami. Abort your tasks, my Espada and come to your new abode." Aizen concluded and the screens disappeared into oblivion.

**Yay! New Chapter! Sorry that it's a little short. Hehehe. Don't forget to leave a comment on your way out the door! CHOCOLATE CAKE FOR EVERYONE! xD**


End file.
